


shipshape order

by orphan_account



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six connected drabbles on the prompts in order: secrets, lies, denial, first, drunken, regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shipshape order

1.

"Count Vorkosigan," he says, address round and protective in his mouth, "A matter of honor."

(Aral on his back, streaked with anger, chained to the lamppost that could have been a legal quagmire, so rage wouldn't escape like a quip to a dismembered man, like a plasma arc unpleasantly aimed at Ges instead of the girl he almost cared enough to fuck.)

"My son again?" Piotr sighs. "I didn't fight to have him do these things."

"I hate bearing inconvenient information, but I am bound."

Good to know, inconvenient to recall, Piotr hears. The two Vor smile at each other.

2.

Ges strolls out of his meeting mostly intact. Aral is a mess in his bathroom: the street will fill soon with commoners eager to rip apart a Vor lord, but this one has already been captured alive. Lipstick's smudged over cheekbones as though someone's tried to take advantage of him already, but Aral was never, Ges knows.

"How are we doing?"

"Ges," Aral whispers and pleading before taking stock Aral never does, "I am so very sorry to—"

"I'll take charge of it," Ges offers. "Myself. It'll be solved."

"I trust you," Aral babbles, "on my word—"

"Mine in return."

3.

Aral acts like something victimized. His head is beautiful. He kills her men, broad powerful slices, and it reduces him to a coughing boy without the strength to tower off the tiles. Ges was intrigued by the power of Lord Vorkosigan, by the ease of gifting away his sister like an ALSO THANKS TO donation, but he doesn't admit to himself this Aral is far more interesting. He's maudlin wracked by desecration of his honor when Ges doesn't want to teach him to revel in weakness.

Some beloved uncle called Ges morally weak. Once.

Ges has never been in love.

4.

"Lord Vorkosigan," Ges starts, "welcome to my medicine cabinet."

The tiles remain hushed.

"Aral," Ges says, "Aral, if you want something turn over."

In lieu of flopping the lord struggles to sit, then crumples over, flip achieved. The move puts him on his knees.

So Ges feeds him pills first, because he is kind and calculating, and liquor next, because he is calculating before kind, and Aral's trust warms the refrigerator handle and butterflies in Ges' stomach. He feeds his cock last, because Aral possesses all the heat in the room and none of the supremacy, and no one hurts.

5.

The drink's displacing the pain. Ges thinks this Aral has been reduced and is correspondingly worth a reduced price. He wrenches Aral's head back by the hair, slams through his throat until he has pumped at least guilt's worth into Aral. Aral won't remember; someone has to benefit. After, Aral's hard and his tear ducts seem to have emptied into his cock, but Ges has fed him already, and guides him aching into the bathtub where his knife feeds on trickles honorably neat. 

Hammurabi's blood code: he has five liters of girl to exchange. They both drink deep of her.

6.

("Enjoyed yourself?"

No reason Aral didn't. They both know Aral is a keen judge of people, and he'll likely persist on his past judgment of Ges without the memory of the night before to disquiet him. That'll take other girls, girls lacking the protection of their husbands.)

Ges, summoned, returns to Piotr. "Count Vorkosigan, there are things about your son tossed around. You should know why."

"You won't regret telling me this, Lieutenant Vorrutyer?"

"We can negotiate something fair."

Piotr mulls his brandy. "Be blunt."

"Let this inspire you. How will the Vorkosigan honor fare if I tell someone else?"

**Author's Note:**

> The "post" button is so close to the "edit" button— sorry to anyone who saw accidental misposts!
> 
> All kinds of feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
